Dirty Little Secret
by Te Amo Twilight
Summary: Jasper asks "What if I said I don't just want you for sex?" Bella stares at him for a moment and replies "I'd say prove it". One weekend of passion leads to something much bigger. How will he prove it to her? Well now that you've asked...
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 1

BPOV

This is it; I'm leaving college after a three year course. I had been studying literature to become a literature teacher but first I'm going with my friends Alice and Rose to Alice's parents' house for a break before the real world kicks in.

Alice invited me and Rose to go to her house for a while. We met at the beginning of college and we have been inseparable ever since…Rose was a little harder to win over but now we're just as close as Alice and I. Rose and I are like family to the Cullen's, every other holiday is spent there when we don't go home.

Alice's brother Emmett has invited two of his friends to stay as well. One of them is Alice's fiancé Edward; they've known each other since they were kids and Edward proposed last year but they agreed to wait until college was over. The other I've never met before, in fact I don't even know his name but I'm sure I'll find out eventually.

Edward is also Rose's brother…I know confusing right. And Emmett and Rose have been dating since they met three years ago. Emmett is like a big teddy bear I swear and I love him, he's like the big playful brother I never had. Edward is more of the serious type, he'd be the big brother I would have talk to about all my problems but they are both equally protective of us three girls.

Apparently this other guy coming to stay has known the family for a long time too and is also seen as family.

The family think of me as…a wild child. It's weird because I never go out without Alice or Rose but apparently I'm the craziest. Before I went to college I never really had relationships I was more of a…love 'em and leave 'em type. Now though, I'd rather not go into a relationship just for sex although that doesn't mean I have to fall for a guy before I have sex with them…I'd go insane.

This new rule is why I'm so glad I went on that little vacation right before college started. I had the best weekend filled with sex ever. Who ever said everything is bigger in Texas is sooo right! It was literally a weekend of just sex, amazing sex.

But that was then this is now, and right now I'm arriving at Esme and Carlisle Cullen's house…erm, mansion.

"Let's go bitches" I said as I jumped out of the car. This place was literally like home for us so it was easy to just walk right in.

"Honeys I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the house and I was immediately lifted into a bear crushing hug from…yup you guessed it Emmett.

"Bells!" he screamed into my ear.

"Hey Em! Can't breathe" I laughed as he sat me down. He ran to the other girls as Edward gave me a firm but not bone crushing hug.

"Good to see you Bells" he smiled.

"Back at you Mason" I said as he chuckled and moved on.

Carlisle and Esme hugged me at the same time, it was very loving and I returned it just as gently.

"We missed you around here Bella" Carlisle said or as I call him Mr C.

"Sure you did Mr C" I laughed as did he. What can I say I cause a lot of trouble.

"We're glad you're here Bella" Esme said kindly.

"Thanks for having me again" I sighed.

Everyone went to the living room as a throat was cleared. I don't know where it came from but Esme jumped off of the couch.

"Oh forgive my manners. Bella I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock, Jasper this is Bella Swan" Esme said. I turned and froze.

Standing there, about ten steps in front of me was the guy I spent a sex craved weekend with, the same guy I spent hours upon hours telling Rose and Alice about, the same guy who appears in my fantasise regularly. Standing there was the tall, blond, gorgeous, sexy, amazing Texan with a smirk on his face.

Standing there was Jasper Whitlock…my dirty little secret.

JPOV

I couldn't resist; you see I was meant to go home for a while but I just couldn't stay away. When Emmett and Edward had told me the name of a third girl joining the trip I knew, I just knew it was her.

I mean I'm sure there are plenty of Bella Swans in the world but it couldn't be a coincidence…right?

So I went with my friends to Emmett's parent's house where we would be staying with Edward's fiancé, Emmett's girlfriend and hopefully the star of my fantasies.

I think of the Cullen's as my family along with Edward and Rose. Emmett and Edward are my brothers and Alice and Rose are my sister. Blood means nothing in this situation, they are my family and that won't change.

I have been informed by my best friends that Bella doesn't know my name or what I look like yet. They also told me she was hot and that I should be careful because she was feisty and that she had them to beat the crap out of me if she asked it of them.

They of course have no idea that this Bella Swan is the same girl who I told them was the best I ever had, the girl who had a smokin' hot body and can carry on an intelligent conversation. They had no idea the girl who the had crowned the official sex goddess three years ago was the girl they thought of as a sister. They crowned her the sex goddess because never have I ever spent more than one night with a woman let alone a whole weekend…and I never describe sex as "Wow…out of this world amazing" but this time I did.

When the girls arrived I stayed in the living room out of sight. Fuck me she is just as hot, if not hotter, than she was three years ago. Me being 23 now would mean she was 21. She was wearing black skinny jeans low on her hips, with black over the knee boots that scream "fuck me!" and a red low cut halter top, it showed just enough cleavage to drive me mad without being sluttish.

When they entered the room and she hadn't noticed me I cleared my throat and Esme jumped off the couch to introduce us.

"Oh forgive my manners. Bella I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock, Jasper this is Bella Swan" she said.

Bella turned to me as I stood there with a smirk on my face as she took in the fact that I was standing there. And it hit me that my dream girl was really there, not ten fucking feet in front of me.

Standing there, about ten steps in front of me was the girl I spent a sex craved weekend with, the same girl I spent more time than I like to admit talking to Emmett and Edward about, the same girl who stars in my fantasise regularly. Standing there was the beautiful, sexy, hot, intelligent, feisty, amazing sex goddess.

Standing there was Bella Swan…my dirty little secret.

**Hey guys…this is another new story. I know I've had a lot lately but this just popped into my head and I HAD to give it a try.**

**I will still do my best to update the others as much as possible :D**

**So, tell me what you think please…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As silence enveloped the room everyone looked back and forth between Jasper and Bella.

They stood there staring at each other neither really knowing what to say or do. Jasper knew she'd be there but he had no idea what to do now.

"Hey B" he said. _B _she thought, he had started calling her that…his own little nickname.

"Jazz" she replied quietly.

"You guys know each other?" Alice asked. They both nodded though neither looked away.

"We should explain" Jasper said and then smirked as he thought about it. Bella couldn't help but smile a little; she was _very _fond of that weekend.

"Yeah we know each other" Bella said as she looked at her friends.

"You never mentioned him" Rose said.

"Yeah dude, you never mention her either" Emmett said.

"Actually…" they both said.

"Remember the hot Texan guys I spent the weekend with well…" Bella trailed off as Jasper spoke to the guys.

"Remember the sex goddess that I spent the weekend with well…" he to trailed off as Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rose all jumped up and yelled

"WHAT?" at the same time. Once they had all shouted at once and Esme and Carlisle caught up with the fact that Bella and Jasper had…history everyone was silent.

"So you're telling me that Jasper is the guy you described as sex on legs" Rose asked. Bella sighed and nodded as Jasper laughed.

"Don't you laugh, you described sex with her as "Wow…out of this world amazing"." Edward said. Jasper shrugged as Bella smirked.

"Seriously Bella you must be good in bed…Jasper never spends more than one night with a girl let alone a whole weekend of nights" Alice commented.

"It wasn't just nights…we literally never left the room" Jasper said smirking.

"Shit, didn't you need a break?" Emmett asked. Jasper shrugged.

"We had to eat didn't we?" Bella asked. Jasper smirked and Bella immediately regretted speaking.

"Most of the time we ate off of each other so that doesn't really count" he said casually. Everyone's eyes were bugging out.

"Shower…?" she trailed off as she found the answer herself.

"Nope…we were both there" he said still smirking.

"We had to sleep so there" Bella said as she flopped down onto the couch.

"Technically that doesn't count either because we were both having sex dreams anyway so…" Jasper trailed off. Bella closed her eyes as she heard Esme gasp.

"Can we not talk about this please? I already gave Alice and Rose all the details and apparently you already gave Emmett and Edward all the details. So let's just forget it ok? Are we done?" Bella asked as she stood.

Jasper pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against and walked to stand right in front of her shaking his head "No, we are no where near done" he said to her as he looked into her eyes.

"What?" she asked generally confused.

"Jasper does not describe girls as "Wow…out of this world amazing" ok? This is Jasper we're talking about here and there is now way in hell he'll let you go" Emmett said and he laughed. The others were smiling now that the shock had left them…_maybe they can be together _Alice thought.

Bella stared at him for a moment longer until his eyes darted to her lips. She licked her lips and then turned to Esme "So, how about I make some lunch and save you the hassle for a change?" she asked.

"Thank you dear" she said but Bella was out of the room before she had even finished. Jasper leaned against the wall again and watched as she walked away.

When Bella had made everyone lunch they all sat at the dining table to eat. Jasper purposely positioned himself across from Bella when she sat down. She rolled her eyes at him and picked up a strawberry.

She was conversing with Alice as she ate the fruit the way she normally does, nothing special just eating fruit.

Jasper had been watching her eat the fruit and even though she did nothing special it still turned him on. He watched as she bit into it, he watched as her little pink tongue peaked out to lick her lips and he watched as a bit of juice from the strawberry ran down her bottom lip. All he wanted to do was lick it up for her. He groaned involuntarily and cause everyone to look at him.

Everyone started smirking when they realised what happened Bella however "What the fuck Jazz? I can't even eat a piece of fruit?" she said as she threw the other piece at him. He dodged it and smirked "What can I say darlin' it doesn't take much of you to turn me on" he said. His smirk grew when he remembered how she loved it when he called her darlin'.

She narrowed her eyes and turned to her drink. She drank from the straw but stopped almost immediately when she saw Jasper squirm a little from the corner of her eye. She looked at him and smirked when he looked a little uncomfortable.

She rose from the tabled and turned to the others "I'm gonna go for a swim" she said and then went to change.

Well that was…interesting?

**Ok guys, I will be continuing this one also. Thanks for the reviews. You rock! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella went into the room she was staying in and flopped onto the bed. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

She was so frustrated, I mean come the fuck on, Jasper is HOT but he is so cocky. And her rules say that she can't go into a relationship for sex and that's probably all he wants.

She slowly got up and changed into her bikini. It was midnight blue; the top tied around her neck and back, and was held by a silver circle between her breasts. Her bottoms were also held by a little silver circle at the side.

She grabbed a towel and went outside. Everyone else was in the living room watching TV and munching on snacks…except Jasper.

When she got outside she sat the towel down and dived straight in. While she was under the water she heard another splash, when she resurfaced she couldn't see anything so she turned to swim a length. When she turned around she let out a scream as Jasper popped up out of the water right in front of her.

"You jackass" she panted. He laughed a little until she hit him on the arm "Sorry" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

Bella went to swim away from him but he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her to him so that they were pressed together. Jasper then wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to keep her there.

"Jasper" she warned.

"What? Can you honestly tell me that you don't want this to happen? You didn't think about our weekend together repeatedly?" he asked her gripping her chin gently to look at him.

Bella sighed "No, I can't honestly say any of those but things have changed and so have I" she said.

"Bella when I met you three years ago, you were in a bar doing body shots off of people you didn't know, you were grinding on guys and girls and basically having a fuckin' blast" Jasper said. Bella laughed.

"Ok…so that's still the same although I'm usually with Alice and Rose now but…I meant in terms of fucking a guy I just met for a whole weekend" she sighed "Now don't get me wrong…that weekend was fucking fantastic and I gotta say I don't regret it but I would never do that now you know? I would never walk into a bar and just fuck a guy I barely know" she said.

"Ok, I get that. You were younger then and shit but…you know me, maybe not really well but you do know me. And Ps I don't regret it either" he said and winked at her causing her to laugh.

Jasper ran his hands up her legs and thighs to her sides. He stroked her stomach before settling his hands on her hips. Bella's breathing was getting shallower by now so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she reopened her eyes Jasper was inches away.

She took a deep breath "When I started college I made a rule that I would no longer fuck guys that I just met. I mean, I don't have to be in love with the guy but…I need to not use or be used. And you are Jasper Whitlock" she smiled at him faintly "And you rarely sleep with a woman more than once never mind relationships so…" she trailed off. She brushed her lips against his lightly before trying to pull away.

Jasper held her tightly. She was right he's never done relationships but Bella's not like every other woman on the planet…no fuckin' way is he giving her up.

He looked into her eyes intently. He wanted this, wanted her, maybe it was time to give a relationship a try.

Jasper says "What if I said I don't just want you for sex?" Bella stares at him for a moment and replies "I'd say prove it".

She untangles herself from him and swims to the steps. She climbs out and wrapped herself in her towel before glancing at Jasper and then walking into the house.

Jasper watched her go and then sighed "Prove it?"

**Here we go guys…now comes the fun…;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jasper spent the rest of the night trying to figure out how to prove to Bella he wasn't going to use her for sex. The next morning he didn't have a clue and so he went for a shower.

He and Bella had joining rooms. His room led to a bathroom and that led to Bella's room. The others did it on purpose because they know about the little conversation the two of them had in the pool.

When he walked into the bathroom he stopped dead in his tracks. Bella was in the shower and he could see her silhouette through the steamed up door.

"Jazz!" she yelled when she saw him.

"Sorry!" he shouted over the water but he stood for a few more seconds before deciding it wouldn't help his case if he tried to jump her in the shower.

He left the bathroom and stood for a moment before popping his head back in.

"Does this count as showing you respect since I didn't jump you?" he asked her loudly.

"Urg…get out!" she yelled. He cracked a smile a little as she threw a wet sponge at him. He was out of the bathroom before it hit him and it instead hit the closed door.

Jasper sat on his bed and waited another 5 minutes. When he entered the bathroom again Bella was no longer in the shower…she was however in a towel rubbing lotion into her legs.

When Bella had finished her shower she thought she should test his little "respect" theory.

"Hey Jazz" she said casually while rubbing further up her leg and thigh.

"H…hi B" he stuttered. _Do not blow it! _He yelled in his head.

"You ok?" she asked him in fake innocence.

"Yup I'm just gonna…yeah" he mumbled _do not jump her!_

"You need the shower?" she asked him. He nodded mutely thinking it was safer than speaking.

"Ok, I'll get out of your way" she said. She smirked as she heard him groan when she pulled the towel over her exposed thigh.

She walked up to him swaying her hips and stopped right in front of him. She lay her hands on his chest and leaned up to his ear, pressing herself against him fully. Jasper let out a moan as he gripped the door frame to keep from losing it.

"You did good" she whispered against his ear. He could feel her breath and her lips as she spoke.

Bella pulled back and looked at him, he had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. When he opened his eyes she licked her lips deliberately slowly and then turned to collect her clothes. She best over and picked them up, after hearing a strangled moan from Jasper she stood up straight and walked to her room without looking back.

Jasper stayed leaning against the door and took a deep breath. _That was a test…I think I passed…I fuckin' better have other wise I just did that for nothing. _He shook his head to clear it and then sighed. _How long is this torture gonna last? _

He walked over to get into the shower. When he was in he noticed something on the floor…_fuck me! _It was a pair of Bella's purple panties…well really its just string.

The door opened from Bella's side and she walked in without looking at him which was really hard _do not look at him Bella…DO NOT you'll ruin it. _

"Sorry Jazz forgot these" she said nonchalantly as she swung them in front of him. Jasper had to resist the urge to grab the panties and shove them into his jeans pocket and then pull the towel off of her and drag her into the water.

"It's cool" he said in a higher voice than usual. Bella looked right at him and very slowly her eyes drifted over his silhouette and then she turned and left.

When she got to the other side of the door she leaned against it "So far so good" she sighed to herself. _That was VERY good…_

Jasper let his head fall forward to the bathroom tiles and turned the water from hot to cold.

"There's gonna be plenty of these for a while" he muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Jasper finally exited the bathroom and went down the stairs everyone was gathered in the living room again. When he entered their attention turned to him.

"So…I heard you proved your respect" Em laughed after he said this and the others joined in. Jasper looked at Bella who shrugged.

"Well dude that's like one down three to go" Edward said.

"There are four things to prove?" Jasper asked _oh shit…_

"Yup" Rose said happily.

"What are they?" Jasper tried to sound casual but they laughed at his attempt.

"No way, you need to figure that out for yourself Romeo" Alice giggled.

Jasper huffed and dropped down onto the couch next to Bella. They all sat for a while and Esme left to cook dinner requesting Carlisle's help. After a few minutes Bella shifted ever so slightly drawing Jasper's attention to her. She was wearing a yellow mid thigh skirt and a white spaghetti strapped top. She had her bare legs propped up on the table in front of him and it took everything he had not to reach out and caress them.

The guys noticed his staring and watched him with amused expressions where as the girls including Bella was oblivious.

"You ok there Jazz?" Em asked him. Jasper nodded but didn't move his eyes from Bella's legs. He remembered how she rubbed the lotion on this morning and shifted a little at the memory. The girls were now watching him but he was still staring.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Hm…yeah" Jasper replied distantly.

"Jazz?" Alice asked but got no response.

"God you could make it less obvious" Rose laughed.

"Jasper" Bella said quietly and his eyes snapped to hers.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Now he listens" Alice laughed.

"Staring at my legs is not very gentlemanly" Bella said with a small smirk. Jasper watched her lips curve into the smirk and then shook his head _holy shit…do I notice everything she does?...yeah I do._

Before anyone could say anything else they were being called into the dining room to set the table for dinner. They worked together to set the table and then went to sit down.

Jasper pulled out Bella's seat for her and whispered to her as she sat down "I can be a gentleman" right in her ear. Bella looked at him and rolled her eyes as he again sat down across form her and poured her a drink before pouring his own. _Maybe he can be a gentleman _she thought. _Test two…pass? Ah what the hell. Now I just have to see if he keeps it up or if he's faking. _

When Esme and Carlisle came through and sat down the conversation started and was flowing easily.

"So Bella, you haven't dragged everyone to a club yet" Carlisle said as he smiled at her. She laughed.

"Oh give it time" she replied causing everyone to laugh.

"We could go tomorrow" Alice suggested.

"Great" Bella said.

"We have to shop for new clothes" Rose exclaimed and Alice clapped.

"Yeah you two have fun with that" Bella said while looking down at her food.

"Come on Bells, please" Alice begged.

"No way…I'm not buying stuff when I have things to wear with me" Bella sighed.

"Fine" they both huffed, Bella just rolled her eyes and tried not to look directly at Jasper who had been staring at her.

"Ok so it's settled then the six of you will go out tomorrow?" Esme asked to clear everything up.

"Yeah…and what will you and Mr C be doing?" Bella asked with a smirk. Carlisle looked down as Esme blushed.

"Bella!" Alice and Emmett yelled at the thought of what their parents may do alone.

"What?" Bella laughed as did Jasper, everyone else was uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'll change the subject…erm…" Bella struggled for something else.

"Oh, I have something" Rose said as she looked at Emmett who nodded his head.

"Well, last night when Em and I went out for dinner…" she started as Em, Carlisle and Esme smiled hugely "He proposed" Alice squealed loudly and dived at Rosalie.

Everyone else got up too and hugs were shared as Rose pulled the ring out and put it on her finger.

"Congrats bitch" Bella whispered to Rose as Rosalie laughed. And then she hugged Emmett.

"This is so exciting…oh crap we need to shop now Rose since we're going out tomorrow" Alice changed subject.

"Oh yeah…well lets go. Bells are you sure you don't wanna come?" Rose asked.

"Nah I'm good" she replied. They nodded and then went to get ready for shopping.

_Wow, both of my best friends are getting married! _Bella thought to herself with a smile as she walked up the stairs.

This break is definitely gonna be fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day was pretty uneventful. Bella tested Jasper a little and he was passing with flying colours. He continued acting like a gentlemen, offering her his hand to get off the couch or guiding her by a hand at the small of her back.

Now it was time to go to the club and Rose and Alice were still getting ready. Bella decided to go wait with the boys since the girls are taking forever.

When Jasper saw Bella coming down the stairs his mouth dropped and his eyes widened ever so slightly…and something was stirring down below. She was wearing black leather mid thigh skirt that had a small slit up the right hand side. She paired it with a blood red wife beater that had some cleavage spilling over the top and a tiny bit of her black bra peaking out. She was wearing her over the knee leather black "fuck me" booths and her hair was in looses curls. She has on smoky eyes shadow, black eyeliner and black mascara with red lipstick. She was walking sex.

Bella had a problem not falling down the stairs when she saw Jasper in his dark jeans low on his hips, his black cowboy boots – fuck me – and his dark blue shirt that showed off his defined muscles. She had to resist the urge to rip it off and lick his chest.

Emmett and Edward wolf whistled as she walked down the stairs making Bella laugh and then swirl dramatically. No one but Jasper noticed that when she twirled he saw a little of the matching black panties she wore.

"Looking hot Bells" Em said.

"Back at ya" she winked and then plopped down between Em and Edward.

"We're gonna have to kill some guy with you looking like that I'm sure" Edward shook his head as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Your fiancés are taking FOREVER" Bella yelled the last part so that they could hear her.

"We're coming" they both yelled back. Bella laughed at them.

When the were ready they came down the stairs. Rose was wearing a blue mini dress and stiletto heals, her hair was straight. Alice wore an orange mini skirt with a lighter orange tank top and 4inch heals.

Edward was wearing black jeans and a red button shirt. Emmett was wearing blue jeans and a black jumper.

"Ok, let's roll" Bella said as she jumped up off of the couch.

They piled into two cars. The others all made sure that Bella and Jasper were in a car alone. And then they all drove the short distance to "Eclipse".

When they got there the bouncer let them right in without waiting in the queue and the place was packed full. The bar was full as was the dance floor.

"You girls get us a table we'll get the drinks" Jasper whispered in Bella's ear. She nodded and dragged the girls off to find a table.

They sat at the table and waited for the guys.

"Bells, how long are you gonna make Jasper wait? He hasn't been with anyone since he got here and he usually has someone the first night…he really likes you" Alice said.

"I dunno…I just need to be sure" Bella sighed.

"Well, everyone other than you is sure" Rose winked at her and smiled. Bella smiled back as the guys came with their drinks.

When the guys sat down the couples started their own conversations as it was hard to hear over the music.

Jasper leaned in towards Bella's ear and asked "How long are you gonna torture me for?" she smirked in response before turning towards him and leaning her chest against his arm. He took a sharp breath before she spoke.

"Until you pass the next two tests" she whispered against his ear.

"Any clues?" he asked and looked into her eyes hoping she would tell him.

She smiled at him and sighed "One of them is loyalty" and then she turned back to her drink.

_Loyalty? _He thought. _How do you prove that?_

"Oh, I love this song" Alice yelled and then she dragged Bella and Rose to the dance floor with her. Jasper got up to get Bella another drink as they danced.

When the song ended and the girls sat back down Jasper hadn't returned.

"Bells, Jazz is currently trying to escape the clutches of a woman…you know what that means right?" Em asked her. Bella shook her head.

"That mean he's passed the loyalty test. Jasper doesn't turn girls down…EVER" Edward said. They all looked around to see Jasper removed a woman's hand from his arm and then grab some drinks before making his way back to them.

"Congrats Jazz… you are one step closer to a relationship with Bella" Alice chirped happily.

Jasper sat next to Bella and asked "What?"

"You passed the loyalty test by not ditching Bella for a blond bimbo who just wants to fuck you" Rose said as the others laughed. And their conversations started again.

"Is that so?" Jasper asked Bella "Me one step closer to a Bella Swan relationship…wow" he teased.

"Or you could say one step away since there's only one thing left" Bella said mysteriously.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"Nope" she said popping at the "p". He shook his head at her with a smile as she smiled back.

Bella got up and had to scoot across Jasper's lap to get out of the booth they were in. Before she stood up he grasped her hips to keep her still before he came in his pants.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Don't be" he said and smirked as she rolled her eyes. She stood up and began to make her way across the room.

"Dude…we really want you guys together so we're gonna tell you the last test" Em said.

"You have to prove that you know her. Bella thinks you don't know each other because you only had a weekend full of sex" Rose said to him.

"We know differently though" Edward commented.

"Do you?" Jazz asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yup…we see the way you look at her. You know things about her that she doesn't even know herself because you pay attention" Alice smiled before pushing him out of the booth.

He rolled his eyes at her and then started after Bella. When he caught up to her she was near the entrance so he grabbed her and pulled her towards the small hall between the bathrooms and the club so it was quiet. He turned her to face him and spoke before she could.

"Your brow burrows when you're confused, you bite your lip when you're nervous or anxious, you cover your face with your hair when you get shy (which isn't often), your favourite colour changes daily but today its red (which is why you have a red top on), I could tell you where every little scar on your body is (which is a lot) and how you got them, you're favourite food is your mothers spiced chicken recipe. Three years ago your favourite food was pizza. I know you love running your hands through my hair even though you haven't done it since we met back up but you did it a lot three years ago…we may have had a weekend of sex but that doesn't mean that I didn't get to know you because trust me" he chuckled "I paid really close attention to your every word or movement."

Bella stood there staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth had dropped open a little. She snapped out of it and looked to his right where she could just see their friends giving her the thumbs up. She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling in thought before she broke out into a smile. Jasper couldn't help but smile back at her she was so breath taking.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her forcefully and quickly and their mouths met. Jasper wasted no time in pulling her to him as close as he could before backing her against the wall and pressing flush against her. His tongue flicks against her bottom lip and she opens to him instantly, their tongues tangle passionately and slightly desperate. His hands are grasping her hair holding her to him and gripping her hips as they ground into each other. Her hands were pulling on his hair and shirt to get them closer causing a strangled growl to erupt from Jasper's chest making Bella moan in response.

When they pulled back for air Jasper placed open mouth kisses down her neck gently sucking and nipping before pulling back.

"We don't have to do anything you know…sex wise I mean I…"

Bella puts on a fake hurt expression "Don't you want to?" she asks innocently as he laughs.

"I definitely want to but I respect you and I don't want to rush you if…"

Bella grabs his collar and pulls him close to her face "Shut up and take me home Whitlock" she kisses him. He smiles "Yes ma'am".

He lifts her off of the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively as he kisses her hard again. He pulls back and starts walking toward the exit while Bella waved to their friends over his shoulder. They were all laughing and smiling.

"Well Miss Swan your chariot waits" Jasper said as he opened her door for her. _A gentleman _she thought amusedly.

"Why thank you kind sir" Bella said as she climbed into the car and they both laughed.

When Jasper climbed into the car he gave Bella a long, hard kiss and then drove at the speed of fucking light.

_I love this part _they both thought.

**I love this part too ;) Don't you? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Instead of going back to the house and walking in on Carlisle and Esme doing god knows what, Jasper drove them to the Cullen's beach house.

When he parked the car he jumped out and opened her door for her. He crashed their mouths together before she was out fully and then lifted her to warp her legs around him again. He held her up by his hands on her ass and then walked them into the house using the key hidden in one of Esme's plants.

There was no way either of them would make it to the bedroom so Jasper carried her to the living room and lay her down on the rug in the middle of the room. He hovered over her and captured her lips in his for a searing kiss. He was propped on his left elbow so his right hand ghosted down her neck, brushed her breasts, down her sides and then grasped her thigh to pull her leg over his hip. Their tongues tangled in a battle with neither winning while she ran her hands through his hair (just like he remembered three years ago).

After three years they wanted to both savour it but also ravage each other…they'd have plenty of time to go slow later. With that in mind Jasper brought his hands to the hem of Bella's top and tugged slightly. Bella lifted her arms and he had her top off before she could blink. Following his example Bella pulled his shirt over his head and licked his chest like she was dying to earlier that evening. Jasper was kissing and sucking on her neck while he pulled her skirt from her leaving her in her black bra and panties.

Bella rolled them over and placed open mouth kisses along Jasper's chest as she expertly undid his jean button and zipper. She pulled the jeans down freeing his hard on from the denim. Jasper kicked his boots off before pushing Bella back and going to her boots. He kissed along her inner thighs while tugging the boots from her creamy legs and then worked his way back up to her mouth. Their tongues met half way and tangled together in a familiar dance between the two.

Jasper reached behind her and unclasped her bra with a simple flick of his fingers. He slowly dragged it down her arms and then threw it behind him carelessly before he dipped down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. He swirled his tongue around it while he caressed her other breast and then bit and pinched at the same time causing Bella to arch off of the floor.

"Jas…" she breathed as she tugged on his hair.

She brought her feet up to the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down taking his boxers with them. Jasper moved back up to her mouth and at the same time ripped her panties from her.

"I liked…those" Bella gasped. Jasper smirked at her.

"So did I...I'll buy you a new pair…fuck I'll but you twenty" he moaned.

He fisted her hair and kissed her aggressively as he positioned himself at her entrance. He lifted her left leg to the crook in his elbow to open her further and then pushed into her. Bella broke the kiss and threw her head back while dragging her nails down his back as he sucked and bit on her neck.

"Fuck! B…tight, shit…so good…" Jasper groaned in pleasure.

Bella moaned really loud as Jasper slammed into her hitting her sweet spot, he pulled out and thrust into her again hitting the same spot while growling into her neck.

"Jazz…more please…I…" Bella moaned.

Jasper complied with her wishes and picked up the pace of his thrusts while increasing the pressure. He lifted her leg from his elbow to over his shoulder allowing him to go even deeper.

"Jazz!" she screamed.

"I'm close…baby, so…" he breathed into her neck.

He kissed her again passionately, their tongues tangling together as he reached down between their bodies and gently stroked her clit. As she arched into him again he added more pressure and started creating circular motions.

Bella threw her head back as she clenched around him screaming "Jasper!"

With a few more powerful thrusts Jasper followed with a muffled "Bella!" as he yelled into her neck while he came _hard. _

His thrusts didn't let up until they both came down from their highs and then he collapsed on top of her with his face buried in the crook of her neck. When their breathing regulated he rolled over bringing Bella with him. They lay together with his arm around her and her head on his chest with their legs tangled together.

"Wow…out of this world amazing" Jasper repeated his words. Bella chuckled with him and kissed his chest "I agree" she sighed.

-Dirty Little Secret-

Jasper lay watching Bella as she shifted a little in her sleep. He had been up for the last half hour and couldn't bring himself to wake her…until she started moaning.

"God…" she groaned in her sleep as she bucked her hips a little into his.

"Shit" Jasper hissed. _And…now I'm hard _he thought.

"Jasper…" she moaned again. Jasper smirked a little when she moaned his name _well I might as well make her dream come true. _

Jasper brought her leg up to hitch over his hip before carefully rolling them so that he was hovering over her. He bent down and kissed her lips prying them open with his tongue, he knew she had woken up when her tongue came to life and fought with his. He wasted no time in entering her with one powerful thrust.

"Jasper" Bella moaned.

"Sound just like your dream darlin'" he teased through clenched teeth.

"You're a jackass" she growled.

He smiled at her and then went in to kiss her again while pulling out of her and then slamming back in at a speed and strength he didn't know he had. He went to kiss and suck and nip her neck when he saw many marks already there from the night before and smirked before adding some more.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her heels into his back bringing them impossibly closer to each other. One of her hands ran down the front of his chest, dragging her nails down causing him to hiss and then moan.

"Fuck, baby…cum with me…" Jasper groaned.

"Close…" she moaned in response.

Jasper pulled at the crook at her knees to pull her legs further up to his waist creating a new angle and they both lost it.

"Bella!" he gasped as he felt her clench around him and came inside of her.

"Shit…Jasper" Bella shouted as she reached her orgasm.

Again when they came down from their highs Jasper collapsed on top of her before rolling over and pulling her with him so that she was lying half on top of him.

"Mornin' darlin'" Jasper chuckled. Bella laughed.

"Morning Jazz" she sighed.

Bella looked around and realised for the first time that they were in the middle of the living room on a really comfy rug and she laughed.

"What?" Jasper asked her amusedly.

"We couldn't make it to the bedroom?" she asked.

"What can I say sugar, I couldn't resist any longer" he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him and then leaned in as though to kiss him again before jumping up stark naked as they had no cover and sticking out her tongue before running towards the stairs to get a shower.

"Oh no! You ain't gettin' away that easily!" Jasper playfully growled and chased after her causing her to scream and run faster.

He caught her just outside the door and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jasper!" She squealed.

"If you're having a shower, I'm joining you" he smirked before walking into the bathroom with a squealing Bella over his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After an extremely long shower and a breakfast that turned into a food fight Bella and Jasper decided to go back to the Cullen's.

On the car ride there Jasper thought of something and wanted to make sure they were on the same page before they got to the Cullen's.

He looked over at Bella while he drove "What?" she asked not even turning to him. _How did she know?_

He saw her smile slightly "I erm…just wanted to make sure that we're…you know on the same page" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You know…I said I didn't just want to fuck you, I meant that…so we're trying for a proper…you know…" he trailed off _fucking hell Whitlock! Pull it together._

Bella smiled wider "Yes Jasper…we're trying for a proper relationship" she finished for him. He smiled at her and then grabbed her hand.

When they arrived at the Cullen's they were ambushed as soon as they walked through the door holding hands.

"Thank god!"

"I thought you'd never stop torturing him!"

"That must have been one hell of a speech last night Jazz!"

"You guys are together!"

Everything was said at once and made everyone laugh.

"So you guys will only need one room now right?" Esme asked smiling.

"Yes" Jasper said as Bella said "No" everyone looked at her confused.

"Keep his room, he's bound to fuck up at some point" she said with a small smile while the others laughed.

"Right" Jasper agreed nodding and smiling.

When everyone calmed down Carlisle cleared his throat "Well we were heading out for some food…would you like to come?" he asked Bella and Jasper.

They both shook their heads "No thanks Carlisle…how was you're night by the way?" Bella smirked as they both looked away again.

"OK! Let's go" Emmett yelled and he and Alice dragged everyone out of the house.

Jasper and Bella laughed as the two of them rushed everyone out before the subject got really uncomfortable for them. As soon as they were gone Jasper had Bella against the closed door kissing her hard and lifting her form the ground.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Bella chuckled.

Jasper smirked "Nope" was all he said before his tongue was in her mouth and he was walking her up the stairs. "I'm thinking we should try a bed this time" he smirked again. Bella laughed and nodded as he attacked her neck.

He lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. His mouth attacked hers and their tongues met in a soaring hot kiss. He pulled her away from the door and walked them towards Bella's bedroom. He managed to go up the stairs and to Bella's room without breaking the kiss. When his legs hit the mattress he turned them and lay her down gently.

He was still kissing her when he reached for his shirt throwing it away carelessly before going for Bella's, she raised her arms giving him permission and he pulled it swiftly over her head. She dragged her hand slowly down his chest to his bulge, torturing him, and then he growled into her neck slamming his hips into hers.

"Anxious?" she asked smirking. He simply replied with a kiss. He trailed open mouth kisses down her neck to her uncovered breasts. He took one into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the nipple gently nipping on it while his other hand was kneading her other breast. He changed breasts giving each one the same attention.

When he was finished he quickly pulled her bottoms from her. She rolled us over so that she was straddling him. She undid his button and zipper and slowly pulled his jeans off of him. She gently grazed her hand over his erection as she passed causing him to moan loudly.

She swiftly got his boxers off and they joined his jeans.

She quickly licked his slit tasting him. She licked all the way from the base to the tip and then without warning she plunged down on him.

"Shit" he hissed as his hands tangled in her hair. She pulled almost all the way out and then plunged back down. She relaxed my throat as she deep throated him he bucked his hips and fucked my mouth.

Bella hollowed out her cheeks and lightly grazed my teeth over his length before plunging down again.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come darlin'" he drawled out. She kept sucking as he spilled his seed into my mouth. She swallowed every last drop of him.

Jasper pulled her up and kissed her fiercely.

"I need you" he growled.

"Please" She moaned as he positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her, sliding his tip up and down her folds a few times before thrusting into her hard and fast.

"FUCK!" She yelled. It felt so good.

Jazz started a rhythm and she met him thrust for thrust.

"Shit baby, so tight…wet" he mumbled.

"Faster…Jazz harder" She whimpered. He pulled all the way out before slamming back into her. She moaned really loudly.

"SHIT sugar" he groaned.

His thrusts became frenzied as did Bella's. Each time he thrust into her he would be harder than before and always filled her to the hilt.

He reached down and began rubbing and pinching her clit. That sent her over the edge. Bella's muscles contracted and she bit down on his collar bone causing him to fall over with me.

"BELLA!" he yelled.

"JAZZ!" she screamed out.

They rode out our orgasms before Jasper collapsed next to Bella. He pulled her to him.

"Fuck, that will never get old" Jasper chuckled. Bella just smiled before she gave him a hard kiss to which he responded by shoving his tongue into her mouth and pulling her on top of him. Bella smiled into the kiss before she pulled back biting his lower lip and jumping off of him again.

"I'm going for a swim before my shower" she said casually as she sauntering out of the room completely naked and smirking.

"Damn woman" Jasper sighed to himself as he got up chasing after her again.

He reached her just before she made it to the pool, so he ran at her wrapping his arm around her waist and jumped into the pool.

When they resurfaced Bella smacked his chest while coughing.

"You could have warned me you idiot" she said.

He pouted as he grabbed her just like when they had their first conversation, her legs wrapped around him and him gripping her tightly. "I'm sorry" he whispered against her lips.

They both smile as their lips met once again in another hot kiss as Jasper pushed her into the side of the pool to get leverage as they went another round.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Three weeks had gone by since Jasper and Bella had gotten together and everything was going great…of course it wasn't possible for this to last long.

Jasper works for a big company in reel states and another company is willing to make a deal so that they will join together. This was great new…right?

When they were in a meeting, one on one and the guy…James his name is asked for Bella to be his escort for the evening company party. Jasper was inclined to say no but it was only for one night and then their companies would be working together so he agreed…without asking Bella.

Well, it's safe to say that she was furious. He had agreed to let some guy she doesn't even know take her out for the night even though they were together. She agreed to it eventually for him and his company but she refused to talk to him for the three days leading up to the event. The others agreed with Bella since Jasper did it without consulting her first and he was feeling like an asshole for it.

On the night of Jasper and the others were waiting for Bella to finish getting ready. She had come in late and was taking a little longer than she would have had she been on time. James was waiting for her at the event so they were all going together before Bella was dragged away by James.

A few minutes later and Bella was walking down the stairs and all of their eyes nearly popped out. It was a formal do so Bella was wearing a formal dress. It was blood red, strapless, stopped at her ankles and hugged her curves in all the right places, she had on red peep toe heels and her hair was in loose curls. Jasper was pretty much ready to kill himself…no way will he get through the night with her looking like that and on some other guys arm.

"Wow…Bella…" Alice was at a loss for words…that's saying something.

Bella smiled "Everyone ready?" she asked they all nodded and headed.

Alice was in a blue dress knee high with quarter length sleeves. Rosalie was in a black spaghetti strapped dress, mid thigh that clung to her curves. And Esme wore a green full length dress that tied around her neck.

As they walked out to the cars Jasper touched Bella's are and she turned to him. He opened his mouth but she spoke first "I'm still mad Jasper" she said quietly with a small sad frown "It feels like my boyfriend just pimped me out" she sighed before walking away. Jasper was shocked, he didn't pimp her out right? It's just an evening with her walking around and smiling…oh god! He turned her into some sort of fake trophy and that was not what Bella was like.

_I'm such a dick! _He screamed in his head. He shook his head to clear it and got into one of the cars.

When they arrived at the place everyone pilled into the place trying to get out of the cold but Jasper stopped Bella again "B I'm so sorry I don't want you to think th…" again Bella stopped him.

"Jazz, I'm doing this for you but…I'm not happy about it and I do feel the way I said. I just can't believe that you would let me do this for some company" she said quietly and gently. She looked at him for a moment before walking forward and being met by James.

Jasper saw James smile at Bella who politely smiled back at him. He saw James wrap his arm around her waist and walk into the building and then he saw him showing her off to everyone around. Jasper could tell that Bella was putting on a show, her smile was for show, her dress was for show and the man beside her was for show and it wasn't like her at all. It was his entire fault.

Jasper sat the whole night watching the two of them walk around the hall talking and smiling…and basically torturing himself _way to go jackass! _He yelled at himself. The others came over to him then and sighed seeing him still watching James and Bella like a hawk.

"Jasper…you're gonna kill yourself. This is your fault remember, I'm sure Bella's having a worse time than you" Rosalie said bluntly. Jasper just grunted at her.

"Jazz, dude, stop staring at them ok? You agreed to this and Bella is doing this for you so suck it up" Em said. Jasper sighed.

"You know we're right" Alice said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Son, the nights almost over" Carlisle said gently.

"Yes, then Bella will be back" Esme added.

"Yeah…but she'll be pissed of course" Edward chuckled and the others laughed.

Jasper was just about to look away for the first time that night when something happened that made him see red. He saw James slip his hand down Bella's back to her ass and squeeze. Bella immediately pulled away from him shocked at what he did and the others were angry but kind of worried about what Jasper was going to do.

Jasper stood from his seat ignoring the looks he was getting and walked right up to James and Bella. He grabbed Bella by the arm and spun her towards him crushed her to him and kissing her hard. Bella forgot for the moment that she was mad at Jasper and allowed his tongue to push past her lips. After a few moments Jasper pulled away and Bella slowly started to remember that she was pissed at him.

Jasper turned towards James and said "Bella could charge you for sexual harassment at a work event you know" James' jaw tightened and he shook Jasper's hand.

"The deal is final, you have our full support" he said strained.

Jasper nodded to him and then pulled Bella from the building with the others hot on their heels. No on spoke on the drive back. Bella was pissed, Jasper was feeling like shit and the others were afraid to say anything.

When they got home everyone left in their couples only Jasper stopped Bella and waited until everyone was gone before sighing.

"Bella, baby, I know you're pissed at me and I'm so sorry. When I agreed I didn't think it was a big deal, I knew I didn't want you with another guy but I thought one night couldn't hurt. I didn't think about it from your point of view and I'm so sorry that I made you feel like I pimped you out or sold you for something or made you feel less of what you are. You're amazing Bella and I'm so sorry for letting this happen and for all of tonight" he said sincerely.

Bella sighed "I know you're sorry Jasper. I know that you didn't mean for any of this to happen. Yeah it seemed innocent enough but I did feel like I was being used for a business deal and being pimped out by my boyfriend. I know you didn't mean it that way and I know you never wanted to hurt me but I need time to not feel like you used me tonight…and I have to shower ok?" she asked gently.

Jasper nodded understanding where she was coming from and that she wasn't so much mad as hurt and that would take a little time.

Bella walked up the stairs and said "This is why we kept your bedroom Jasper."

Jasper could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but smile even in the circumstance they were in as he made his was towards his room alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! **

**Just thought I'd let you know that one of the stories I took down "Wrong Thing Right Reasons" will be continued by my friend 'Variety Girl'.**

**She was kind enough to continue the story because I couldn't and for some unknown reason she could.**

**So go check out her page and hopefully she'll be able to update really soon for you all.**

**Thanks guys. You rock! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Over the next week Jasper did a lot of sucking up. Every time he left the house he would come back with flowers or chocolates or a CD she had spoken of or a shirt he had seen her looking at trying anything to get back onto her good side. Of course everyone else found this amusing.

Alice had been taking up a lot of Bella's time as they along with Rosalie were planning Alice's wedding. After Alice's wedding they would move straight onto Rose's wedding plans. Things were looking really good and the wedding would be taking place only a few weeks away.

One day when Alice and Rose went shopping, Edward and Emmett being dragged with them and Carlisle and Esme going out for lunch together Jasper was alone for the first time with Bella since his idiotic mistake.

He walked into her bedroom without knocking and found her lounging on her bed in a pair of white short shorts and I red strappy top that was so thin you could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He stood at the door taking in the sight of her as she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to look at him.

"Jasper? JASPER?" he heard Bella shout bringing him out of his ogling.

"Hm? Sorry…what?" he asked distantly.

"You came into my room remember" she said amusedly.

"Right…I just, um, we're alone in the house and I thought I'd take this rare opportunity to apologize again and beg for forgiveness" he said.

Bella sighed "Jasper, I've already forgiven you, now I'm just…punishing you" she smirked.

Jasper stared at her slightly shocked. He had though she was still pissed at him but now, now he knew she was punishing him.

"And my punishment is?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know.

"Take a wild guess" she said still smirking as she turned onto her back, her legs parted ever so slightly with her arms raised above her head stretching the material of her top showing both her nipples through the fabric and a slither of skin just above her shorts.

"You're with holding sex?" Jasper asked appalled making Bella laugh. It was one thing not getting any because she was mad or hurt but not getting any as a punishment well, that's just cruel.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner" Bella giggled.

"That is so not fair" Jasper wined as he pouted. Bella stood from the bed and sashes towards him stopping right in front of him, she caught his pouted lip between her teeth and tugged gently making Jasper moan as they hadn't been this close all week. Bella licked his bottom lip and nipped at it but she never quite gave in, never let him kiss her. Every time he tried to kiss her she pulled further away making him growl. Bella chuckled, raised a suggestive eyebrow at him and then exited the room with her hips swaying naturally alluring.

"Damn woman" Jasper groaned shifting his jeans.

He heard the backdoor open and then close and went over to the window just in time to see Bella jump into the pool stark naked. Jasper eyes about bugged out of his head and he wasted no time in racing down the steps and going straight to the pool.

"You're skinny dipping?" Jasper asked her in a high pitch voice as he watched her every movement.

"Yeah" Bella said simply smirking "Care to join me?" she asked innocently.

Jasper all but ripped his shirt from his body and threw his jeans and boxers to the side before jumping into the pool and swimming her. When he stopped in front of her he pulled her too him by the waist.

"What happened to no sex?" he asked just before his lips swooped down to her neck immediately sucking on her pulse point.

"Maybe I changed my mind" she moaned.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his pelvis against her and grinding down onto his hardness. Jasper growled into her neck and bit down slightly, pushing her up against the wall so he could grab onto to something to support himself. Bella nipped at Jasper's neck as his hand wandered down her front, stroking her inner thighs. When she bit down on his pulse point he cupped her sex and rubbed slightly making Bella buck into his hand.

Her hand went down to cover his and she pushed his hand harder onto her sex as he continued to rub her. Just as he was about to enter a finger she pulled his hand away and rested it at her hip before grasping his cock. Jasper's hips bucked on their own accord and his head fell forward resting on the side of the pool by Bella's head as his breathing became even more laboured.

Bella stroked his length slowly with little pressure, teasing him torturously. Jasper groaned in desperation and her movements became slightly faster as her hand tightened around him. His breathes were coming out harsh against her ear and be nipped at the lobe before kissing his way down her neck. When his hips began to buck wildly Bella knew he was close and his head went back to the wall to steady himself. She twisted her hand as he continued to buck his hips and just as he was on the edge ready to climax at any second Bella whispered "Maybe not" and pulled away from him swimming casually to the edge of the pool and climbing out.

Jasper stayed where he was his breathing still laboured and still has hard as a rock as he watched her open mouthed in disbelief.

"Now way" he said looking like someone just took away a little boy's puppy.

"Yes way" she said smirking. Looking at him she almost felt sympathetic…almost. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked back inside not looking back.

"Fuck" Jasper muttered hitting his head on the edge of the pool.

OoOoOoO

The next morning Bella was meant to be going dress hunting with Alice and Rosalie but she was running late. She needed to shower but Jasper was already in. So she joined him and he looked like a kid on Christmas morning until…she wouldn't let him touch her.

"I'm running late and plus this saves water" she had said to him.

_Saves fucking water! _Jasper had repeated it in his head over and over until he felt like crying like a bitch boy.

Every time he reached out and tried to touch her she'd slap his hand away or threaten his manhood. He got to the point where he just needed to feel her and as he resolved himself to just slam her against the wall and take her she jumped out of the shower and by the time he was out and dressed she was already gone.

That was him for the rest of the day, sexually frustrated from the night before and now this…the whole situation just screamed that he was going to do something drastic.

OoOoOoO

Later that night everyone was going out to dinner to celebrate the two engagements in the family.

Carlisle was dressed in black pants and a dark green button up shirt. Emmett had on black pants and a red shirt. Edward wore black pants and a white shirt whereas Jasper wore black jeans and a blue shirt unbuttoned on top of a white wife beater.

The girls came down the stairs one after the other starting with Esme. She wore a violet coloured full length gown with purple high heals which were barely noticeable under the dress. Rosalie wore a brown dress that stopped at her ankles showing off brown stiletto heals and her hair was up in a pony tail. Alice had on a pink full length dress catching glimpses off dark pink stilettos. And then Bella came in with her black dress that stopped just below her knees, black gladiator shoes and her hair pulled into a messy bun.

It was obvious to everyone that Jasper and Bella did not do the classy dinner date look like everyone else; they were more laid back and casual in their styles.

The couples walked out to the cars together as Jasper stared at Bella feeling more and more frustrated as time went on.

"Are you ok Jasper?" Bella asked innocently.

"Fine" Jasper said sounding pained.

The others had all seen how Jasper had been and they knew that Bella was still punishing him. They felt he deserved it but at the same time they felt sorry for him and they weren't sure how long he'd last…they just hoped he'd make it until the end of the night.

When they all arrived at the restaurant they were taken to their reserved table and all the couples sat next to one another as they looked over the menu.

When the waiter came over Jasper saw him do a double take on Bella and he narrowed his eyes at the guy.

"Have you decided what you would like?" he asked everyone but his eyes were on Bella.

"I'll have the special" Jasper said annoyed handing the waiter his menu.

"I'll have that also thanks" Bella said passing her menu forward as well. The waiter gave her a smile one he probably thought was sexy but by the look on Bella's face Jasper knew that she found it anything but and that made him smile a little.

Everyone else ordered their food and they chatted easily as they waited for their food.

"So the planning is almost over" Alice said happily.

"I know it's weird. I less than a month you'll be married" Bella said with a fake sniff and pretended to wipe a tear.

"Shut up" Alice giggled.

"And then it's my turn" Rose sighed happily.

"God you're not gonna be as crazy with the planning as Alice are you?" Bella asked jokingly.

"Hey" Alice said smiling a little.

"I'm pretty sure our wedding will be smaller" Emmett said.

"Oh yeah" Edward said obviously thinking of the size Alice had created.

Emmett looked at Jasper who was watching Bella and he smirked before nudging Edward and pointing at Jasper. Edward smiled shaking his head before looking at Emmett suspiciously as he had a look mischief on his face. Emmett knocked his fork onto the floor 'accidentally' and then said to Bella.

"Hey, Bells can you get my fork please" Bella looked at the floor and smiled at Emmett clueless as to his plan and bent over to retrieve his fork. When she bent over Jasper's eyes were automatically drawn to her ass and god was it a nice ass. His eyes stayed there, his hands gripping the seat to keep from copping a feel, until she sat back up and handed Emmett the fork.

"Thanks" Emmett said happy with the reaction he got out of Jasper as Edward shook his head mildly amused.

The waiter came back shortly after and sat their food on the table and leaving but not before leering at Bella. Bella crossed her legs and accidentally rubbed her leg against Jasper's, it was completely innocent to Bella but Jasper dropped his cutlery with a 'clank' and grabbed Bella's hand before standing up.

"Jasper what…" Bella started but Jasper pulled her away from the table and towards the bathrooms.

Emmett smirked and Edward couldn't help but join in. Seeing the looks on the boys faces everyone soon caught on, Alice and Rose giggled while Esme and Carlisle just shook their heads. Bella was the only one still confused.

Jasper dragged Bella into the men's bathroom against Bella's protests and pushed her into a stall.

"Jasper what are you do…" Bella started but Jasper had locked the bathroom door and trapped her against it.

"I can't take it any more" was all he said before crashing his lips to hers.

He lifted her from the ground her legs wrapped around his waist as he begged her lips for entrance. She happily granted him permission and their tongues tangled passionately. With one hand on her ass and the other in her hair he pressed all his weight against her in desperation and need as they kissed frantically.

Jasper lifted her dress up around her hips and pulled the straps down off of her shoulders so he could access her breasts. Giving her a hard, passionate kiss on the mouth, Jasper kissed down her neck, biting her collar bone and kissed between the valleys of her breasts. He unclasped the bra and threw it over his shoulder carelessly. Drinking her in he breathed "beautiful" before diving right in. His tongue traced around her nipple before sucking it in while his hand massages the other breast. By the time he bit her nipple and changed breasts giving each the same attention, Bella's nipples were painfully hard and she was moaning really loud.

Bella sucked his earlobe into her mouth before biting on it and then tracing the shell with her tongue causing his grip on her to tighten while he growled low in the back of his throat. Wasting no more time Bella grabbed his shirt and ripped the remaining buttons off and then slowly dragged her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and letting the shirt fall to the ground, his wife beater fallowing straight after.

His hands traced up her leg, caressing her thigh wrapped around him. Bella pulled back slightly to get her hands on his jeans before his mouth was on hers again. She undid his button and zipper and then hooked her toes into his jeans and boxers dragging them down his legs. Jasper kicked off his boots, jeans and boxers never breaking their kiss.

Jasper went to the last piece of clothing between them and ripped her panties off impatiently. He dragged his index finger along her folds testing her readiness making her moan.

"Fuck…so wet Bella" Jasper groaned as he sucked the juices off of his finger. Bella moaned out at the sight of him tasting her.

"Shit…so good…" Bella breathed.

Jasper was unwilling to wait any longer and thanked god that Bella was on the pill since he didn't have a condom on him at the moment.

Lining himself up to her entrance he pulled back, looked into her eyes and thrust into her filling her completely.

"Ugh…jas…shit" Bella moaned.

"Baby…so tight…shit" Jasper hissed as he stilled to keep himself from coming.

Bella dug her nails into his ass and he took that as the signal to continue. He pulled back so that he was almost out of her and then slammed back into her. Each thrust was accompanied by a moan from Bella and a groan from Jasper. Their lips met again as Bella fisted his hair in one hand while the other was digging into his shoulder. Jasper griped onto the thigh wrapped around him and the other braced itself on the door they were against.

"Jas…more" Bella whimpered.

Jasper continues his ministrations going harder and faster. With each thrust Bella's nails dug into Jasper's shoulder, his grip on her thigh tightened and the door groaned in protest from the force. Jasper buried his face in Bella's neck sucking, biting and kissing while her head was thrown back in pleasure. Bella's walls began to tighten around him and he knew she was close. He reached between them and began circling and pushing her clit.

"Cum for me darlin'" he drawled into her ear.

And she did. Her walls clenched around him like a vice as she orgasm which triggered his own release. He spilled his seed as they both yelled into each other's mouths.

"Jasper" Bella moaned into Jasper's mouth.

"Fuck…Bella" Jasper grunted between kisses.

Their thrusts continued as they rode out their highs together and then Jasper stood there with his head against hers as their breathed regulated. When he was sure she could stand on her own he let her down but stayed close.

"I really am sorry for what happened Bella" Jasper whispered against her lips.

"I know you are. I think your punishment is over now" she said just as quietly with a smirk.

"Thank god" he laughed. They shared one last gentle kiss before gathering their clothes and trying to look presentable.

When they exited the bathroom they saw an employee talking to the manager who looked over at them. They then looked to their family who looked both amused and disbelieving that they really just had sex in this classy restaurant bathroom.

"Maybe we should leave before they kick us out" Jasper suggested as the manager started towards them.

"Yup, let's get out of here. It was totally worth it though" she giggled as Jasper smiled and wrapped an arm around her guiding her outside.

He'd be glad to be sleeping the same room and the same bed as her again.

**Hey everyone. I know it's been ages so I tried to make this chapter quite long and filled with Jasper and Bella goodness.**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! **

**Listen, I know I haven't been updating at all in the past couple of months but I've been really ill. I have an appointment with the neurosurgeon at the beginning of January and hopefully they will be able to give me some medication to help with my illness.**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating but I promise that after I get the right medication I will get everything back on track ASAP.**

**Thank you **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, ok, you're probably all thinking "Halle – fucking –lujah" right? Sorry bout' that.**

**Anyway, on with the show…**

Chapter 11

Today was one of the big days. It had been a few months and finally today Alice and Edward were getting married. Alice made sure that Edward was clear on the fact that they were absolutely not to see each other all day as the tradition goes but they were staying in the same house still so he had to be careful.

"Jasper" he felt someone tap his chest lightly but only groaned and grabbed her pulling her into his arms "Jasper" she laughed "Get up!" she ordered.

"Don't wanna" he complained and she sighed as he pretended to sleep again. Bella leaned up and chastely kissed his lip before going in for another one. The next time she moved in he parted his lips for her and she smiled to herself before yet again kissing him on the lips. This one was longer and as she pulled back he followed her with a groan until he was sitting up. She delivered a sharp nip to his bottom lip before jumping from the bed.

"You're up. Ha!" she grinned before walking from the room in a red summer dress (her pre-wedding attire).

Jasper chuckled and then sighed his eyes trailing over her as she left the room. He got out of bed with a smile on his face and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt before going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He ran a brush through his hair once and then left it before he started to wash his face.

When he finished he dried his face and looked back at himself in the mirror. He still had that silly, love-struck smile on his face and…back the fuck up! Love-struck? Did he…? No, no he didn't…did he?

"Fuck" he said out loud still looking at himself in the mirror.

I'm in love with Bella Swan!

"I'm in love with Bella Swan" he repeated out loud and that made it real.

Yup, he's in love with Bella Swan. And he don't mind it one bit. Something is wrong with that picture…or is something right about it. Jasper groaned and leaned forward with his hands against the sides of the sink. There was no denying it now. He was in love with Bella and although he didn't mind at all he was going to be keeping it to himself.

I'm in love with Bella Swan…and that's going to be my dirty little secret.

OoOoOoO

When he finally made it down the stairs breakfast was on the table and Alice had just entered the room so he assumed that Edward had already been down for his food. He plopped down on the table and pulled Bella out of her seat and into his lap getting a smile from her as she popped a strawberry in his mouth before his kissed her quickly and swallowed the fruit.

The family watched as Bella reached for two bits of toast placing one on her plate and one on Jasper's. As she did that, Jasper grabbed the coffee and poured them both a cup dropping a kiss to her cheek naturally. As he made them to their liking Bella placed some eggs and sausage on their plate and they finished in perfect synchronisation. As Jasper began to eat the food Bella got him and Bella drank the coffee Jasper made her the family looked at each other in amazement. Not even any of them were that in tune with each other and they'd been together the least amount of time.

"Right Alice, grab what you want and let's get up the stairs" Rosalie said to Alice and then turned to Bella "You finishing down here?" she asked.

"Yeah" she nodded "I'll be up in a few minutes" she said and the other two nodded before leaving the room.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Alice squealed as she left and the others laughed.

"I'm heading up…see you in a few Jazz" Emmett said.

"Yeah, sure" Jasper replied.

"We'll see you two kids later" Esme smiled at the two of them as Carlisle led her from the room.

"You got your tux ready?" Bella asked him.

"Yup…might need help with the tie though" he said sheepishly and she rolled her eyes.

"Surprise, surprise" she muttered kissing him again. He held the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss and he felt like it was somehow better now because he knew he loved her…if that made any sense.

"So how's this whole maid of honour thing going again?" Jasper asked her and she chuckled a little.

"I'll be Alice's, Alice will be Rose's and when I eventually get married Rose will be mine. Just like you're Edward's best man, Edward will be Emmett's and eventually when you get married Emmett will be yours" she explained.

"Riiight" he said nodding before shaking his head "How come I haven't seen your dress yet?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

She shrugged "I haven't intentionally kept it from you but you haven't been around when I tried it on" she said and he nodded.

"I bet you look hot" he stated and she laughed.

"You'll find out later…but we gotta get going just now" she said and he groaned putting his hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes with a smile before kissing him once, twice, a slightly longer one and then standing up "See you later" she said and he sighed but nodded.

She walked up the stairs with a smiled on her face and was about half way down the hall to Alice's room before she froze. No fucking way! She wasn't…was she? No, no she was not…or was she?

"Fuck" she said quietly.

I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock.

"I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock" she stated out loud and then swallowed hard.

She expected to possibly feel suffocated when she finally fell in love but…she didn't. If anything she felt kind of…free? Was that the right word? She wa sin love and she had no problem with it…still, she wasn't about to tell anyone. Not yet.

I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock…and that's my dirty little secret.

OoOoOoO

A few hours later and it was almost time. Bella had just finished getting ready in the bathroom and walked out into Alice's room to see her completely ready after Rose had finished helping her do her hair.

"Oh my god. Alice you look so beautiful." She said in awe.

Alice was in a white dress. Corset at the top and it flared out at the bottom a lot like a princess dress with little sparkly bits on the skirt, it had straps that tied around her neck. Her hair was spiked up as usual but it had sparkly blue clips in it. She had on cream eye shadow, thin eye liner some mascara and pink lipstick. She was wearing white 4inch heeled shoes and was carrying white and blue tulips.

"Thank you so much. Both of you" she said smiling at her two best friends.

Bella smiled back at her and then looked at Rosalie.

"You look amazing Rose" she said trying not to take another blow to her ego.

She smiled back and said "You look better" and she shook her head disbelievingly.

She was wearing the same light blue dress Bella would be wearing. It was strapless and came to about mid-thigh; it was tight at the top and a little looser at the bottom. Her hair was up in pins. She had on clear lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner and dark blue eye shadow. She was wearing white 2inch heeled shoes and was also carrying blue and white tulips.

Bella was wearing the light blue strapless dress down to mid-thigh; tight at the top a little looser at the bottom but she had a white piece of ribbon just under her breasts as she was the maid of honour. Her hair was down in curls and she had on clear red lipstick, black eyeliner, mascara and light blue eye shadow. She was wearing white 2inch heels and carrying blue and white tulips.

I look quite nice... I still think Rose is nicer but anyway.

"Bella you look gorgeous" Alice said.

"Told you, you look better than me" Rose added even though she didn't think she did.

"You do" she said as though she could read her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter how anyone looks coz everyone is going to be looked at you Alice. You look great" Bella said.

"Thanks so much Bella. Really." She said and it looked as though she was about to cry, so did Rose.

"Don't worry about it, I was glad to do it" she replied "But I'm gonna go check on Jasper…he said he couldn't do his tie" she chuckled and Rose shook her head.

"I'm going to quickly make sure Emmett is ready too" she said and then left.

As Bella left the room Esme entered "You look lovely dear" she said and Bella smiled.

"Thank you Esme so do you" she replied and the older woman beamed at her.

When Bella finally reached their room she knocked on the door twice "Come in" she heard him call and she had to laugh when she entered the room. He was wrestling with his tie like he'd never wore one before.

She walked up to him as he froze upon seeing her and slapped his hands away from the tie "Let me" she said and forced herself not to stare at him as she fixed his tie.

"Wow" he breathed looking at her and she chuckled quietly.

"Back at ya" she winked and then said "Done" and leaned up to kiss him softly. His hands fell to her hips as he kissed her again making it last longer than the last time. He pulled her closer so that their hips were pressed together as were their chests before Bella pulled back dragging his bottom lip between her teeth as she did.

"You look…gorgeous…sinful…I dunno, don't think there's a word for it" he said quietly. She smiled up at him thinking that this may have been the first time he didn't go straight for the word hot.

"Well, you're looking handsome yourself" she stated with another quick kiss "You better get down there fast. It's almost time to start" she said.

"Ok" he said and squeezed her hips ducking down to place an open mouthed kiss on her jaw and then he made his way from the room "See you down there" he grinned.

She chuckled shaking her head as she made her way back to Alice's room.

"Everyone ready?" Esme asked as soon as they were all in the room together.

"Yup" Bella nodded.

"Yeah" Rose said.

"Yes" Alice smiled.

The music started down the stairs.

"It's time" Rosalie said and Alice started breathing heavily.

"Alice relax, Edward is waiting for you down the stairs as soon as you see him you will be fine. Ok?" Bella asked slowly.

"Yeah, Edward. Thanks Bella." She said

"Rose, you're first" Esme said and Rose hugged both Bella and Alice before making her way down the stairs.

A few minutes later Esme nodded to Bella "You're up" she said with a smile.

"Love ya Ali" Bella whispered as she hugged her friend.

"Love you too Bella" she grinned at her friend and Bella walked down the stairs slowly.

As she walked towards the alter she smiled at Edward and Emmett before she looked at Jasper. He winked at her and she smiled wider as she shook her head a little. When she reached the alter she turned back to the stairs and watched as Alice descended them with Carlisle. A photo was taken from Esme who had already made it to the front of the seats.

It wasn't long before the ceremony was over and Edward was kissing Alice. They made their way back down the aisle with huge grins on their faces. Jasper held his arm out for Bella to take which she did and they followed the happy couple with their own smiles.

When picture time came Bella had to grin and bare. She hated getting her photo taken but she did it for Alice since it was her big day. It was different groups all the time and one minute you were in then you were out then back in. god, it was hectic.

"Ok, just the bride, maid of honour and bridesmaid" the photographer said. Then it was just Alice and Bella, Alice and Rose, Bella and Rose. Then they started with the couples.

"The bride and groom" the photographer stated.

Edward easily lifted Alice's tiny frame into his arms for the picture posing a kiss.

"Maid of honour and best man" he then said.

Bella was placed in front of Jasper slightly to the right before the photographer went back to his camera. Jasper put his hands on her hips "You really do look beautiful" Jasper said to her quietly looking down at her. As she turned her head up towards him the picture was taken with both of them smiling. It was a natural photograph.

"Bridesmaid and groomsman" he called.

Rosalie being Rosalie did her model pose and Emmett just wrapped an arm around her with a grin on his face letting her be.

Before long all of the photos were taken and they could finally go inside to drink and eat. After the cake was cut Jasper pulled Bella to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her.

He pulled her in close until they were nose to nose…well almost anyway since he was taller than her. He kept a hold of her hand while wrapping his other arm around her, his hand resting at the small of her back while her free hand rested on his well-defined chest. They moved together slowly and Jasper began to rub his hand back and forth from the small of her back to her amazingly curvy waist before going back again.

After a short time her head was on his shoulder and both had their eyes closed as they continued to slowly sway to the music. Jasper pulled back slightly to look at her face and when she looked back at him he rested his head against hers, their eyes locking. He smiled at her softly and she could help but return it before their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss.

Maybe the fact that they love each other shouldn't be hidden? No, they weren't ready to say anything yet…it's a secret for now. It's their secret even though they didn't know how the other felt.

Since everyone knew about them and their weekend together this was their new dirty little secret…

I wonder when it will come out.

**So, feelings are evolving, more secrets are being made...what do you? Let me know?**


End file.
